Je pense donc Hakkai est
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Hakkai pense trop. Éthique, Hazel, Gonou... Pendant ce temps, Gojyo essaye de dormir. Yaoi très vaguement hinté.


**Je pense, donc Hakkai est.**

**(Cogito ergo Hakkai est…)**

**Disclaimer : **Le jour où je serai assez riche pour acheter ces gars-là, Je vous promets que vous serez les premières à le savoir. Je les emprunte juste à Minekura-sensei pour m'amuser. J'adore les joujoux ! (pardon : les bishous)

**Résumé** : Voir le souvenir de qui vous avez été dans quelqu'un d'autre peut se révéler troublant… Hakkai pense à l'éthique, à Hazel, à Gonou. Gojyo essaye de dormir. Bavardage nocturne, encore et toujours… (avertissement : très obscur si on ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans les première parties de « even a worm » dans Saiyuki Reload manga…)

Hazel. Le saint.

C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent. À cette simple pensée, mes mains agrippent les draps et serrent. Fort.

Ne jugez pas, de peur d'être jugés… 

Même alors, je ne croyais pas en Dieu. Je n'y crois toujours pas. De toute façon, j'en ai déjà rencontrés, des dieux. Je les ai combattus, je les ai tués. Pour être honnête, ils ne me sont pas apparus comme les détenteurs d'une sagesse que quiconque pourrait vouloir convoiter. Ils semblaient tous aussi perdus que nous le sommes… Mais certains des préceptes des sœurs demeurent. Tout au plus comme des souvenirs de paroles si souvent entendues… Il reviennent parfois la nuit, susurrant dans le silence des heures tardives.

Ne jugez pas, de peur d'être jugés… 

J'ai jugé.

Aujourd'hui.

Hazel a dit…

— Faire ressuciter les morts ; n'est-ce pas le rêve ultime de l'humanité ?

Ou le blasphème ultime, je penserais plutôt. Je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais je suis quasiment certain qu'il existe des sortes de lois universelles… Pourtant, je comprends cette tentation. Comme je me montrerais hypocrite sans cela ! La vie de Kannan, à elle seule, avait bien plus de valeur pour moi que celles d'un millier _youkai _! Pourquoi devrais-je être choqué ? Pourquoi SUIS-je choqué ?

Et je hais les _youkai_. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Chaque parcelle de moi. Je l'ai même répété si souvent…

L'enfant posa les yeux sur moi. L'enfant _Youkai_. J'ai ressenti la faim de Hazel, juste derrière moi.

— Pouvez-vous arrêter la jeep ?

Je hais les _youkai_. Pourquoi ?

— Non, je ne peux pas je réponds.

Pourquoi ne puis-je permettre à Hazel de prendre cette vie ?

Comment se fait-il que je serais prêt à me battre pour cet enfant inconnu ?

Plus tard…

— À court d'âmes, forment ses lèvres avec désinvolture… C'est pour ça que je disais

"Arrêtez la jeep."

Et je deviens fou. Fou de rage.

— Mais quelle _sorte_ d'individu êtes-vous …! Je demande. Il faut que je sache.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela me trouble autant ; si viscéralement ?

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est qui j'ai été. Il est Gonou.

Hazel a dit :

— Le gens réssucités grâce à mes pouvoirs sont ceux qui ont été tués par des _youkai_. Par conséquent… Ils affrontent les _youkai_ avec une haine proportionnellement renouvellée.

Ça, je comprends. La haine.

La nuit tombe, seul Gojyo peut m'entendre. Ce n'est pas vraiment à lui que je parle pourtant, quand je dis, au milieu de notre conversation :

— Nous sommes peut-être semblables.

Mais il croit que je m'adresse à lui, et il répond.

— Toi et ce type ? Eeeeeet , elle est OÙ, la ressemblance ?

— Vraiment ? je demande.

­— Vraiment, dit-il.

Il y a de la conviction dans sa voix.

_Un château aussi silencieux qu'un tombeau. Des couloirs parsemés de cadavres aux positions grotesques. Dehors, la pluie. Une odeur de terre humide s'infiltrant par une fenêtre brisée a du mal à supplanter celle de décomposition qui commence à flotter dans l'air immobile. _

_Une silhouette s'avance, avec grâce, elle ondoie presque en fait. Féline. Youkai. C'est moi ; je le sais. Il n'y a pas de douleur en dépit du sang et des entrailles tâchant le tissu. Je viens juste de me transformer, peut-être. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas sentir la douleur. Pas encore. Les perceptions de ma propre existence demeurent incertaines. Mon esprit s'est éclipsé au moment même où le corps de Chin Yiso a dû heuter le sol. Une ombre accroche mon regard, je me jette dessus. Mes griffes rencontrent le verre. C'était un mirroir. Mon ombre. Je me regarde. Les feuilles de vignes gravées sur ma peau ont disparu. Il n'y a pas de pupille fendue de youkai dans mes yeux. _

_Seulement, il n'y a plus trace de vert dans mes iris. _

Des yeux qui s'ouvrent dans le noir. Imperceptible ébauche d'un sursaut.

Un rêve.

Chin-Yiso a tué Cho Gonou. Je me souviens la haine dans sa voix, sa jubilation insensée, ses griffe comme des serres sur ma peau, sa main dans mon ventre. Je me souviens de la souffrance, que j'ai crié, que je me suis transformé. Et que je l'ai tué (ou du moins je le croyais). Et je savais que je devais mourir.

Et là, un trou.

Gojyo m'a raconté que j'étais toujours conscient quand il m'a trouvé, et je ne m'en souviens même pas.

D'une certaine façon, je suis comme ces gens qu'on a ressucités. Ou je l'ai été. Je ne me rappelle plus. Ma tête me fait mal.

Se pourrait-il que ce rêve soit un souvenir ?

Est-ce qu'ils étaient jaunes, les yeux de Gonou, lorsqu'il a fait irruption, assoiffé de carnage, dans le château de Hyakuganmao ?

Ce rêve est absurde.

Je pousse un soupir.

C'est absurde, aussi, à quel point cela semble bruyant dans le silence nocturne.

De l'extérieur, quand on regarde, même mes cauchemars sont discrets, m'a un jour dit Gojyo. On aurait dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça, et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.

J'entends Gojyo insulter son oreiller et un son mou qui pourrait bien être celui de son poing martyrisant le pauvre objet. Le silence se prolonge encore un peu avant que je ne sente la présence d'un poids sur mon matelas. Son poids à lui. Avant que je ne réalise, des mains se posent de chaque côté de mon oreiller et le sens de fantôme de mèches écarlates frôler mon visage. Ses mains à lui, ses cheveux.

C'est familier. Et c'est toujours comme ça que je sais que je ne suis pas en enfer.

Mes doigts restent tranquillement croisés sur ma poitrine, posés sur la couverture.

Quand je lève les yeux, je vois à peine les contours de son visage dans le noir.

— Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Son ton est accusateur. Il oublie qu'il ne dort pas non plus. Ou peut-être que son ton est accusateur parce qu'il ne peut pas dormir quand je ne dors pas.

Ne pense pas à ça. C'est n'importe quoi… Même si dans l'autre sens, c'est souvent vrai.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insiste-t-il encore.

— Je pense.

— Ce n'est pas aussi utile que le repos, répond-t-il, bourru.

— C'est utile. _Cogito ergo sum_.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me surprends à sourire. Je ne peux pas voir ce visage incertain qu'il doit maintenant arborer. Mais je peux assez bien deviner. Les manières d'instituteurs, ça le désarçonne toujours…

C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'attrapper une des mèches écarlates qui n'arrêtent pas de me tenter par ce lent balancement juste au-dessus de mon visage. Je n'oserais pas tirer dessus comme Goku le fait parfois, cependant.

— C'est vraiment un sacré rouge, je dis. Ce qui est vraiment une chose stupide à dire. Ça va le blesser, même s'il va s'arranger pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Et ce n'est même pas comme si je pouvais le voir, ce rouge. Dans l'obscurité soyeuse d'une muit sans lune, même Gojyo pourrait oublier qu'il est un _hanyou… _Il devrait l'oublier.

C'est dommage. Je n'ai jamais été capable de lui dire combien j'aime ce rouge, combien j'en ai besoin.

Mon autre main se tend vers lui. Ma paume enveloppant sa nuque comme si c'était naturellement sa place. Je l'attire doucement vers moi, jusqu'à ce que son oreille soit si proche de de mes lèvres que je n'ai pas besoin de dire le mot ; un souffle suffit.

— Garde-fou.

C'est un mot qui vient du passé.

Et là…

Il est silencieux comme une tombe, muet comme la pierre…

Il attrappe mon poignet, comme pour me faire lâcher la mèche toujours prisonnière. Mais je refuse.

— Garde-fou, je répète.

Pour ne pas me noyer dans ce péché (mais lequel ? Inceste ? Ou crimes ?) que je voulais fuir, je lui ai dit une fois.

Mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Garde-fou qui détermine qui est Hakkai _maintenant_.

_Cogito ergo Hakkai est_…

Hakkai qui a le droit de se sentir troublé par la personnalité de ce Hazel qui faussement prétend à la vertu en jouant avec des vies… Parce que Cho Hakkai n'est plus le Cho Gonou qu'il fut autrefois. Mais ce Hakkai sait qu'il comprend mieux que certains cet enfant au visage angélique mais au credo cruel qu'est Hazel. Il y a une perte derrière tout ça. Quelqu'un a disparu, je le sens. Et le trou laissé par cette personne a été rempli de haine, de colère. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit _si_ mauvais que ça. Vraiment.

Je dois être en train de changer. Peut-être est-ce le résultat de la compassion de ceux qui voulaient que je devienne Cho Hakkai. La leçon à apprendre jusque dans ma peau. Ma peau de _youkai_.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai jugé.

oOowariOo

Vip. Encore uen histoire sans queue ni tête. Désolée. Et puis non, même pas…


End file.
